


the sweetest temptation

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [30]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the sweetest temptation

Damon's eyes follow Elena's movements as she dances with Stefan. Her hips tempt him in ways he didn't know she could. He catches Stefan's eyes but brushes it off as just a leer. The more time he spends with her as she worries for Stefan, he learns more about her and finds more ways she's a temptation for him. Her soft voice when she's talking to Stefan in the basement carries to his ears. The soft touch of her hand on his arm, even through leather. Her scent lingers as she leaves the room, that's his greatest weakness.


End file.
